fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth
, Oasukīpā) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=26 |height=185cm |weight=70kg |birthday=May 12 |eyes=Grey |hair=Black |blood type=O+ |affiliation=Phoenix Guild |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Shoulder |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Thornton Bartram (Occasionally) |previous partner= |base of operations=Phoenix Guild's Nest |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Parents |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Amethyst Ring Lacrima (Magically Charged, Compact Communications) Yukisumi |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Kenneth (ケネス, Kenesu) is a of the Phoenix Guild and a former Contract Mage that wandered relentlessly pursuing all manners of Legal for the purpose of earning . Prior to his encounter with Diana Lance and eventual alliance with the Phoenix Guild, Kenneth was — and still is — highly regarded as the Oathkeeper ( , Oasukīpā; Japanese for "Man of his Word") due to his flawless performance in Jobs. Appearance Kenneth is a man who displays himself with an aura of confidence, accentuated by his laidback yet strong stature that he constantly upholds. Relaxed, shoulders down, and a straight back, Kenneth represents an individual who is content with the way he is; yet he goes beyond his limits constantly, striving to become the best he possibly can with his own abilities and resources. Kenneth's overall appearance is strikingly handsome; this is made evident by his angular facial structure, black eyes, and sharp facial features overall. Furthermore, he also possesses short, but spiky black hair that appears to drift towards the right side of his face, covering only a small amount of his forehead. In regards to his physique, Kenneth is a tall and lean-built man. However, constant activity through his missions have allowed him to develop a muscular tone that reinforces his physical strength: he boasts a fully toned abdominal region, muscular chest, defined shoulders, biceps, triceps, developed forearms from Tonfa usage, and strong legs that can handle his acrobatic skills. Kenneth also has a highly developed sense of style. In order to maintain a professional air about him, he selected garments that would best represent his devotion to his cause, while also demonstrating a level of credibility and providing him freedom within a battle situation. He wears a tuxedo, in simplistic terms: a black blazer, black tie, purple dress shirt, black belt, black pants and black dress shoes. He also wears his signature Amethyst Ring on his right hand, along with numerous other forgery rings that are made out of lacrima, in order to reinforce his overall combat style. Overall, Kenneth bears a strikingly unique, yet ordinary, appearance. Personality Kenneth is, in simple terms, described as a workaholic. A man who is devoted to his work and virtually nothing else. Being born in poverty does that to a boy who never saw riches: a drunkard as a father, and a jobless housewife as a mother. Kenneth had to live on his own terms for the majority of his life, and therefore dedicated his time to becoming the richest and most work-oriented individual he could be for the prime of his life, so he could later donate his funds to those people truly in need. A benevolent soul hidden behind a murderous smirk, that is who Kenneth has demonstrated himself to be. However, regardless of the nobility of his goals, Kenneth rarely expresses his actual intentions; in fact, sometimes he is engulfed within his work that he forgets about his ultimate goal. Nonetheless, when the time does arrive, Kenneth always remembers his overarching purpose in life, and strives to complete it at all times. Kenneth's mannerisms are generally associated with those who are believed to suppress their emotions. Calm, calculating and almost murderous, Kenneth is a very intimidating individual who most people wouldn't dare go to unless they were on professional business, and even then, any sort of dubious action would immediately cause Kenneth to go on the offensive. This stems from Kenneth's paranoia ever since a young age, where he was constantly abused simply because he let his guard down against people he thought he could trust. Therefore, it is easier for Kenneth to mistrust people and allow them to gain trust over time rather than relying on them to say the truth. In this regard, Kenneth is also highly perceptive and wary of his surroundings. His paranoia has allowed him to develop a keen insight into both people and his surroundings, therefore giving him an approximation to the determinations of everybody around him. While rarely done, Kenneth sometimes uses these to his advantage by manipulating an individual through their dreams and ambitions, something which he generally repents later on. Although, it appears that, due to his occupation, a necessity for such a skill is only required when dealing with shady characters - though he makes sure to remain at least alert of people's expressions at all times. Another noticeable aspect of Kenneth is his workaholic nature. He is fond of any and all kind of jobs, which makes working with him both a delight and somewhat a nuisance. Considering that he is a perfectionist, Kenneth will constantly pick on individuals to perform to his standard, which makes many drop out due to the sheer pressure he places on individuals. Concurrently, Kenneth appears to enjoy working alone, noting that he is most efficient when doing so. But his perfectionist nature also impedes here, as he will not stand to work alone on a mission that requires a team - though he will handpick them anyway. Extending into battle, Kenneth desires the greatest performances possibly by himself and an enemy. He is unafraid of making an enemy bring out their best, for as long as it doesn't impede in his mission, he will do what it takes to improve on his own merit, and also allow his opponents to improve. Due to this, Kenneth is quite a competitive, but merciful battler; while within battle he demonstrates a great level of ferocity, he will never extend to killing an individual, unless they have done an act that deems them worthy of execution. History Kenneth's history is a secret to almost everyone besides a select few acquaintances. From what he has revealed himself, Kenneth's current demeanor was greatly influenced by his past; in particular, his childhood. Kenneth was a young man burdened with two parents who did nothing more in life than waste their time. Not wishing to see others like himself in the future, Kenneth dedicated his time to earning funds for himself, and later, the world. While generally avoiding the question on how he managed to learn so many magical abilities within such a short time, however, Kenneth says that he was taught specifically by an irritating spell merchant and then, a saint with a knack for avoiding questions. Clearly, the influential teachers Kenneth has had within his life are also a demonstrating of the individuality Kenneth has a mage, which lead to individuals of such renown assisting him within his journey. Although, Kenneth argues against this by saying he "persuaded" them with rather dishonorable methods, including, in his words, "being a brat." Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = *'Birth of Phoenix' *'A Noble Tournament' |-| Individual Storyline = *'Following the Past' |-| Equipment Kenneth is a man prepared for most situations. Despite his current affiliation to The Phoenix, Kenneth ultimately is a professional who strives to make as much money as possible. Therefore, he has a wide variety of equipment allowing him to achieve his goals, although he is noted to always carry a Communications at the very least. Yukisumi (雪墨, Snow-Ink): Kenneth's signature weapon are his pair of . They were crafted by Evior to be a simplistic, but undoubtedly powerful pair of tonfa: they boast a variety of attributes that make it extremely difficult to break them in any way. The tonfa's appearance are standard, but they have shown to be in five separate sections, each being made out of a highly durable metal which allows for the conductivity of magical energy. This metal, in fact, is so potent that it can easily be repaired so long as Kenneth makes contact with it and flows his own magical power into the weapon. Therefore, he is capable of using a fighting style that works on a longer range, simply by applying his Needle Magic into the separate sections of the tonfa, which he sends flying to his opponents earlier in the battle to analyze their capabilities. In addition each of Yukisumi's sections are connected through a lengthy magical chain which he can use to extend his reach and ultimately fight at a wide variety of ranges in his most preferred method. Amethyst Ring (紫水晶, Shizuishō): The Amethyst — or rather — any pure crystal in existence is thought to be at the pinnacle of conducting magical energy. In the ancient times, when Lacrima did not exist, and individuals attempted to grasp the complications of magic, they utilized crystals. Putting their life on the edge to obtain these valuables, Kenneth has acquired one through means only he will ever know. The amethyst itself is a , a dark purple crystal that embodies the attributes of the amethyst to their zenith of power. The amethyst is a word that means "without drunkenness", and in those words lies its ultimate power. It exemplifies control, among the various types of crystals in the world. While conducting an enormous amount of power, the user is never intoxicated by it. Furthermore, the use of the amethyst provides an easier access to their latent magical potential, something achieved by very few mages: albeit even this process takes time, as the amethyst ingrains its magical essence into the body. Therefore, the amethyst provides Kenneth the ability to conserve his own power, while still overwhelming his enemies due to the ratio at which the magic is allowed to be expressed in comparison to the amount of power Kenneth puts in. This ring is most commonly used in more difficult fights, where he is forced to emit an enormous level of magical power to use with his fast-paced fighting style. Lacrima (魔水晶, ラクリマ, Rakurima): Lacrima are relatively common equipment among the world of . In particular, appears to be a Lacrima-based environment, utilizing several magical vehicles and weapons in order to compensate for their lack of other natural resources. Kenneth, among his tourney of missions, has begun to use Lacrima as a means for him to enhance his success rate. *'Magically-Charged Lacrima Rings': A number of rings designed to be an imitation of Kenneth's Amethyst Rings. Relatively inexpensive to purchase and forge, Kenneth generally uses these in combat prior to engaging with his Amethyst Ring; analyzing his opponent with varying levels of magical power. The rings hold a certain capacity of magical power that they can store, something which Kenneth sometimes surpasses after continuous usage, as the capacity accumulates over time, hence why Kenneth replaces them consistently. *'Communications Lacrima Crystal': Like several mages, Kenneth possesses a simple Communications Lacrima Crystal, which enables him to easily communicate across large distances with another crystal of the same kind, or a similar device. He generally uses this to report back to his mission overseers, therefore holding two when he isn't on a mission. Lately, he has seen using the Compact Communications Lacrima, making his movements far less suspicious to other parties. (魔導レーダー Mahō Rēdā): Using the resources available in his Guild, Kenneth eventually managed to grab his hands on one of these devices. It is a scanner that enables him to identify the presence of Mages up until a certain vicinity, with settings such as distance and level of power capable of being changed to suit Kenneth's requirements. Alternatively, he can input specific codes that allow him to track a single Mage. Due to the technological advancements made by the Phoenix, he managed to get one of Victor Alexander's higher-tier scientists to combine this device with the Compact Communications Lacrima in order for convenience. Magic and Abilities (古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu) is a involving the use of magical databases. It is a utility Magic in the sense that all data encountered by the user, whether that be sensory perception, physical documents, or even words spoken by another are all stored in a database formed by the user's Magic. Because of this Magic's nature, it can be used as a means to store and access virtually any memory Kenneth can have in an external database, which enables him to actually negate memory-influencing Magic by virtue of his memories also being stored as data in the external Magic database. The user can passively or actively access any data they choose from within this database, projecting it outwardly as screens or simply having it projected inwards as a visualization. Due to the plethora of experiences Kenneth has had in his lifetime, his Archive is noted to be chock-full of various magical theorems, fighting styles, historical knowledge and the like. By tapping into this virtually endless reservoir of knowledge, Kenneth can both benefit his allies or himself through easily adapting to any new knowledge he witnesses by using his massive background as a starting point for his analysis. This, combined with his quick wits, make him an extraordinarily tenacious foe, and highly reputable undertaker of Jobs. (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka) is a variant of which adjusts an individual's susceptibility to gravity, whether that be their own or another's. These effects are achieved through the precision exertion of one's magical energy within the environment, using its properties as a force to specifically manipulate the local gravitational forces exerted upon a given target. By using the said magical energy to lower one's susceptibility to gravity, one's body can possess tremendous speed and even perform gravity-defying feats such as flight. On the opposite end, heightening one's susceptibility can cause a massive increase in , therefore forcing an individual to buckle to the ground or even increase their due to its relationship with weight (influenced by gravity). Kenneth notes that he was essentially forced to learn this Magic by Abramelin, who told him — as a teenager — to always keep his options open, especially when it came to physical advantages and disadvantages. Kenneth took this advice to heart, especially when considering the frequency at which he employs the Magic. Kenneth's primary avenue of combat with Gravity Change is lowering his own susceptibility to gravity, thereby lightening his body and enabling him to perform enhanced feats of speed, agility and acrobatics: a vital component in his fighting style that gives him the physical fitness required to stay on-toe even with users of . There are occasions, however, when it comes to defending his pride, Kenneth takes a no-holds barred approach to the Magic. Without hesitation, he will increase an individual's susceptibility to gravity, often forcing them on their knees as a sign of his successful subjugation of his enemies. He can perform this skill with or without direct contact, the latter being performed through an immense surge of magical energy from his being towards his enemies. One of Kenneth's most deadly uses of this Magic is employing it on himself from an aerial standpoint, increasing his own susceptibility to gravity to the point where he can reach maximum velocity and cause incredible damage towards virtually anything that interrupts his path, all without changing his raw physical fitness in the slightest. Truthfully, his skill with this Magic has enabled him to perform various feats that gave him a momentary edge against even someone of Diana Lance's caliber, an almost ethereal spirit reaching the realms of the Ten Wizard Saints.Birth of Phoenix (針魔法, Hari Mahō) is a rather simplistic Magic learned by Kenneth due to the ease at which he can apply its effects on virtually all environments. Through channeling his magic within any substance he is in contact with, the substance immediately begins to contort its shape to reflect needle-like structures. These structures can be very thin or very conical depending on Kenneth's preferences. His ability to form these needles at varying sizes and on numerous terrains gives him a rather unique elemental advantage depending on his location. Moreover, the small amount of Magic required to utilize these needles makes them his primary form of offense. He often keeps them close-knit to his body, creating them out of his clothing or the metal within his tonfa, distracting his enemy to simultaneously render them incapable of reacting to his multi-layered offensive tactics. Although, it is noted that using Needle Magic in this form often causes him to run out of wearable clothing, which is the reason why his closet is so extensively filled with suits. (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō) is an intriguing Magic that isn't well-practiced by the ordinary Mage. Why? Simply put, the Magic is complex. Organic Link functions on old magical principles that aren't very apparent in the modern-day-and-age, with effects that are comparatively similar to such as . As a result, only Mages with a high level of theoretical mastery ever attempt to utilize this Magic, often-times removing any combat potential Organic Link may have. Organic Link functions through the creation of magical links between two or more entities, whether they be people and Magic or otherwise. Kenneth's most regular use of this Magic is brought from linking his own magical constructs — his Plant, Thought Projections or Needles — to the opponents that end up destroying them. The link in turn sends the entirety of the magic power constituting that substance inside of the opponent, causing a explosion that reflects the power of the said construct. While a potentially deadly spell, it requires active concentration by Kenneth to be maintained, therefore lowering the base power of the spell by a small factor. In addition, to those who possess perceptive eyes, it is possible to witness that the spell is layered onto the pre-existing spell through noticing a slight flicker in its color. However, in the heat of combat, such perceptions are often discarded in favor of assuring one's reflexes are kept in peak form. (植物, プラント, Puranto) is a recently acquired from his acquaintance, Thornton Bartram, who believes the all-purpose Mage could make very good use of the "secret seeds" (秘種, Hidane) employed within this particular Magic. While not exposed heavily to this branch of , Kenneth is noted to be quite tactical in regards to how he employs the plants given to him. Given the S-Class Mage's penchant for being prepared in advance, he normally employs these seeds inconspicuously in the beginning of any battle, using them as contingencies should his initial strategies fail him. Although, in this regard, they are only the first of many layers of his back-up plans, primarily given that these plants are relatively useless beyond a diversion against skilled enemies. The plants in question are all noted to be a simple collection of thick vines which quickly grow upon feeding Kenneth's magical energy into them. The result is a large collection of vines capable of restraining anything within their immediate proximity. While individually this acts as a temporary diversion, Kenneth, more-often-than-not, uses numerous seeds in tandem with one another to create a pseudo-barrier of plants that can act as a complete restraining mechanism. When Organic Link is layered atop of this barrier, Kenneth is noted to be able to cause incredible damage on his enemy in a very short amount of time: either that, or restrain the nature of their movements to the point where they are forced to give up. The reason for these near-absolute outcomes is due to the nature of his Plant ensuring that the pseudo-barriers will be maintained as tightly as possible, thus requiring the complete extermination of the barrier in order to escape, albeit at the cost of severe injuries. Though, the total amount of seeds Kenneth carries at a time is ten, therefore making this option limited unless he restocks with Thornton. (紫の炎, パープルフレア, Pāpuru Furea) is an unorthodox flame that defies convention and an excellent example of Magic's near-miraculous properties. It is a Magic that doesn't focus on the heat of fire, but rather the state of fire. By using one's magical energy to maintain the form of flames, the user is capable of manipulating this flame in any-which-way they'd like, completely defying physical laws by having the said flame be completely impervious to traditional obstacles such as and . Because the flames lack any sort of conventional physical properties, Kenneth can also manipulate numerous other properties to do his bidding, including, but not limited to: their shape, elasticity... (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō) (思念体, Shinentai) (トランスポート, Toransupōto) Hybrid Spell (ハイブリッド・スペル, Haiburiddo Superu) Trivia Creation and Conception References Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage